kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Yori
Yori is a student at the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan, as well as an ally to Kim Possible and especially Ron Stoppable. Physicality Appearance Yori is a slender and athletic Japanese girl with shoulder-length shiny black hair, black, narrow and slightly slanted black eyes and she always wears a red headband in her hair. Personality Yori is very respectful towards everyone she meets, the only exception being established villains. Even among people she knows well, she never fails to bow as a sign of respect. She is quite concerned with honor and as such attempts to behave honorably at all times, and encourages others to do the same. This is also how she frequently challenges Ron Stoppable to take the lead role when they are together, which Ron tends to respond to, both as a way of proving himself a hero and hopefully impressing Yori as a bonus. Admittedly, most of things that Yori states are Ron's honor to do may also be considered either grunt work, or something a gentleman would be expected to do in a lady's presence (which Ron seemed largely unaware of). Some examples of this included: #Your honor to carry the bags (Ron brought a huge pile of luggage to the airport and expected someone else to carry them). #Your honor to walk (all the way up the mountain where the Yamanouchi Ninja School is located, and then back down upon his departure).Exchange #Your honor to go first (when they were about to enter a suspicious and likely dangerous building).Gorilla Fist Yori also finds Ron very amusing with what she refers to as his "American style jokes" and "American style buffoonary", although in most cases Ron is just uninformed or accident-prone, and not actually trying to amuse her.Exchange Abilities Yori appeared to be a fairly talented ninja as she could usually hold her own in battle unless considerably outnumbered.Exchange On the few occasions when they fought, Yori's battles with Kim Possible suggested that they were very evenly matched in skill.Gorilla Fist In addition, Master Sensei seemed to place a great deal of faith in Yori, which suggested that she was likely either one of his top students, or the most trustworthy.Oh No! Yono! Biography Master Sensei of the Yamanouchi Ninja School arranged for Ron Stoppable to come to Japan through a student exchange program, and Yori was the student chosen to be Ron's guide. Yori and Ron became fast friends, and though he was discouraged by his repeated failures at ninja training, she believed in him. With the help of rogue student Fukushima, Monkey Fist stole the magical Lotus Blade from the school. Yori went alone to retrieve it and was captured. Ron rescued her and returned the Lotus Blade to the school, but was sworn to secrecy about all that had happened in Japan.Exchange Yori later asked Ron for help in finding Master Sensei when he was kidnapped. They tracked down Monkey Fist, believing he was responsible, unaware that Kim and Wade were tracking them because of Kim's suspicions about Yori, who was an unknown to her. Yori gave Ron permission to tell Kim the truth about his time in Japan, and Kim joined forces with them. Their search turned out to be a trap: DNAmy had framed Monkey Fist, knowing that Team Possible would lead her to him. As Yori prepared to return to Japan, she kissed Ron on the cheek and said that she had liked him as more than a friend.Gorilla Fist Yori once again called on Team Possible when Monkey Fist broke into the school and stole a scroll, which contained a prophecy of a powerful mystic weapon. Their alliance was made somewhat awkward by the fact that Ron and Kim were then dating, and they expected Yori to be bothered by this, though she was not. Together they pursued Monkey Fist as he visited a series of temples to gradually unlock more details about the weapon. Once Monkey Fist was defeated, Yori returned the scroll to Yamanouchi, and entrusted the temple keys to Ron.Big Bother Team Possible returned to Yamanouchi after they learned that Master Sensei had secretly arranged the adoption of Hana Stoppable, Ron's young and curiously skilled sister. However, the school had been evacuated, save for Master Sensei himself and Yori, due to an imminent an attack from Monkey Fist and Yono. In the battle that followed, the school was destroyed, but Monkey Fist was eventually defeated and imprisoned in stone.Oh No! Yono! Relationships Friends Master Sensei Yori viewed Master Sensei as a father figure, and obviously cared for and respected him deeply. She was greatly worried for his safety when he was abducted by DNAmy, and upon being reunited with him, rushed to embrace him, before recalling her manners and greeting him with a bow.Gorilla Fist Ron Stoppable Yori was the first person that Ron Stoppable met during his trip to Japan, and served as his guide. They became fast friends, and though Ron was unaware, Yori developed a crush on him.Exchange Ron came to see Yori as his "favorite ninja," while Yori came to see Ron as a trusted friend and Yamanouchi's champion. As a result, she would call upon him each time the school was in trouble. Ron did not realize Yori's true feelings until Kim confirmed themGorilla Fist, and the next time they saw each other, Ron and Kim were dating, which Yori did not seem at all bothered by.Big Bother Kim Possible Yori's relationship with Kim Possible got off to a rocky start: Kim first met Yori when she abruptly appeared at Middleton High School, and Ron, sworn to secrecy about his time in Japan, came up with a very flimsy lie to explain Yori's presence. Though Yori greeted Kim as a respected comrade, Kim was instantly suspicious of her, aided largely by her own jealousy over the fact that Ron had an attractive female friend that he failed to tell Kim about. Once Ron was allowed to share the secrets of Yamanouchi with Kim, she gradually began to return the respect that Yori had for her from the start.Gorilla Fist After Kim and Ron began dating, she urged Ron to inform Yori of this. Much to Kim and Ron's surprise, Yori was fine with Kim and Ron dating and truly didn't seem hurt by the announcement.Big Bother Hana Stoppable Yori referred to Hana Stoppable affectionately as "little Han", and stated that Hana was like a little sister to her. Curiously, they do share similar skin tone and hair color, and Hana's exact biological origin is unknown.Oh No! Yono! It's possible that Yori is a biological relative of Hana's or was at least Hana's primary caregiver before she was adopted by the Stoppable-family. Love Interest Ron Stoppable Yori shows an interest in Ron's humorous personality as well as his benevolent behavior. She expresses her affection towards him by kissing him on the cheek on three occasionsExchangeGorilla Fist. However as she knows they are not fated to be together, she sticks to being his friend. Paraphernalia Clothes Yori was most often seen wearing "combat clothing" of black shinobi shōzoku, considered the "traditional ninja uniform"; sometimes with hooded mask but generally without. While at the ninja school, especially during practice, she wore a white keikogi, or "practice uniform". On the occasions when Yori needed to appear out in the open as a normal student, she wore a light blue top with plaid skirt in the style of a traditional Japanese serafuku ''("sailor" school uniform).Exchange However, the one thing which Yori ''always wore was a scarlet red headband. Equipment *''Tessen'' handheld war fans.Exchange *''Kusari-fundo'' or surujin grappling chain.Gorilla Fist **Both ninja weapons are identical except one end of the surujin has a spike instead of a second blunt weight, and all we saw was the one end with blunt weight. Quotes From "Exchange" * Yori: You must not give up. Even a mighty river was once a stream. * Ron: But I'm a trickle! From "Big Bother" * Ron: Okay! Okay! Yori, the thing is, Kim and I, we're not just friends anymore. We’re kind of, well, dating. * Yori: I see. * Ron: Totally didn’t mean to break your heart or anything. * Yori: I believe my heart is intact. * Ron: It is? Does everyone have a heart of stone these days? * Yori: Sensei teaches that change is a part of life, and leads to growth, wisdom, and happiness. ---- * Yori: I believe Stoppable-san is your destiny, Kim Possible. Like change, we must always welcome destiny. Gallery Yori Civilian Outfit.jpg|Yori's civilian outfit. Yori White Ninja Outfit.jpg|Yori's White Practice Outfit Yori Black Ninja Outfit.jpg|Yori's Black Ninja Outfit Tumblr lft2pm8o2i1qb46bzo1 500.jpg Ron Yori.jpg PowerDVD 2006-06-26 12-59-10-15.jpg 260204.jpg 0979.jpg Yoribio.jpg YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg 0612.jpg 0151.jpg 0799.jpg Yori Ninja mask.jpg Female Ninja.jpg Yori Wearing Ninja.jpg Yori Km Possible it is you.jpg Yori Unmaskedimage.jpg Yori .jpg Trivia * The name 'Yori '''means "rely" (頼). '' Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Yori was voiced by Keiko Agena. Episode Appearances References Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Character images